A Happy End?
by CamiNeni
Summary: When Mikan finally escapes the academy at 18 years old, Mikan leaves the person she cares about the most in her life behind and leaves with Ruka-kun. It's been about 8 years since she and Ruka left. Will she see keep her promise and meet with her friends again? and now with a child how will her life and her friends change?
1. Chapter 1:Mikan and Natsuru

_**Chapter 1**_

"Mom!" a young boys voice yells from outside

A auburn haired women that looked no older then 26 came outside with a light blue spring dress on. "Yes Natsuru" The young women smiles at her son warmly.

Natsuru blushes nervously and smiles at his mother "Can I play at Mr. Ruka's house?"

He looks at the ground and ponders of what his mother will say.

Natsuru's mother thinks about what her son asked. *Ruka's house?* she looks at her child questionly "What for Natsuru?"

Natsuru smiles at his mother and answers her excitedly "I wanted to hang out with the animals at his house, there are so many of them there." he runs up to his mom and holds her hand "please mom?"

She looks at her son and smiles at him warmly "Ok let me just give him a call,ok?"

Natsuru hugs his mom and runs into their home and yells out to his mom before he goes to his room " Thanks mom!" She smiles and walks into the house to use the phone.

She looks up stairs where her sons bedroom is and smiles "He just loves visiting Ruka-Kun" she walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone and dials.

Ruka's Home:

Ring...Ring...

"Hello?...oh Mikan hi" Ruka smiles happily

"Is it ok, if me and Natsuru visit you?" Mikan asks nervously

Ruka looks at the animals and smiles "Ya it's perfectly fine, how are u and Natsuru doing?"

"Oh we're doing just fine, Natsuru being active and excited to see you as always" Mikan laughed a little thinking how her son was so excited to visit Ruka-kun

"Oh really? That's good to hear" Ruka laughed softly

"Well we'll see you in about 20 minutes ok?" Mikan smiled and looked at her son on the stairs smiling happily.

"Ok see you then" Ruka hung up the phone and went back to helping one of his clients sick cat. *...Mikan* He smiled and returned to work.

Mikan hung up the phone and walked into the living room seeing her son lying on the couch reading. She smiled looking at her son *he looks just like his father...hmmm* Mikan looked at the clock on the wall. "Natsuru you ready to go?"

Natsuru jumped up from the couch and threw his book on the living room coffee table. "Ya mom" he smiled at his mom and started to walk to the entry way.

Mikan followed after Natsuru and both walked out of the house. "Ok lets go." she smiled at him and locked the house door and headed to their car. Once in the car Natsuru was talking about how the animals were all focused on Ruka and they wouldn't leave his sight,and how cool Ruka's alice was. Mikan can only smile and listen to here son go on about the animals Ruka had at his large estate.

Ever since Mikan found out Natsuru was an alice she has been hiding him from the academy and making sure he doesn't have to face the academy at a young age. Natsuru's alice was just like his father's and hers. He knew something was different with him and how he was different from the other kids, but he never knew what it was. Mikan told Natsuru the truth about his alice and why they've moved a lot these past years and he understood all of that and how Ruka was always by his mothers side. Mikan has always regret bringing Ruka into her 's been with them moving all the time and he had to leave his job a lot. Mikan had always felt horrible for making Ruka live a life moving from one place to another but Ruka was always fine with it.

Once Mikan and Natsuru made it to a an estate sign reading "Ruka Nogi" they looked at the sign "That's new right mom?" Natsuru asked still looking at the sign. Mikan looked at her son and smiled.

"Yes it's new" she drove the car into the large estate, in every direction you could see some kind of animal and woods on each side of the road. Mikan smiled as she saw her son getting more excited every time he saw a different animal. Mikan drove the car to a large white and blue home,that looked like it had more then 7 bedrooms. Right when she turned off the car, Natsuru jumped out and was tackled to the ground by a large golden retriever that barked at him and licked his face.

"It's good to see you too Tenshi" Natsuru smiled and patted the dog on the head and started to get up and saw his mom getting out of the car.

Mikan looked at her son and smiled then she felt a small nudging by her leg. She looked down to see a small black kitten, she picked the small kitten and smiled. "Hello there Yurusu" she smiled at the kitten and smoothed it's fur. The kitten purred softly and spotted it's owner and jumped out of Mikan's arms and trotted to his owners side.

"Hello Mikan, Natsuru ...I see you've met Tenshi already Natsuru." Ruka laughed a little as he sees his dog jumping and barking at Natsuru.

Natsuru looked at Ruka "Ya right when I got out the car he tackled me, it was funny."

Natsuru smiled at Ruka and ran after the dog " Im gonna play with Tenshi for a while!" Mikan looked as she saw her son run after the dog then she looked at Ruka and smiled.

"He just loves visiting you and the animals here" Mikan looked around estate and saw lots of different animals around.

Ruka looked around also and stopped to look at Mikan " Well lets go on inside then?"

Mikan nodded and followed after Ruka into his home. She looked around the home and saw a room that looked like it was a doctors office, then she looked and saw he living room and kitchen. "You must enjoy being a vet, with your Alice and all" she smiled at Ruka as they entered the kitchen.

Ruka looked at Mikan and blushed slightly "y-yes it is I enjoy seeing and working with the animals here" he walked to the fridge and got a pitcher of tea "Would you like some?" he smiled at Mikan as he walked to the cupboard to get some cups.

"Yes please...I hope me and Natsuru didn't bother you and your work for today?" Mikan looked at Ruka apologetically and smiled.

Ruka looked at Mikan and smiled, as he was getting the their drinks "Not at all I was just done with my last client, and I have the rest of the day off today" Ruka settled the drinks on the counter as he turned around to get Yurusu his food."...he looks just like him." Mikan looked up from drinking her drink and looked outside to see Natsuru wrestling with Tenshi.

"...yes he does." Mikan turned to face Ruka and continued to drink her tea with small tears welling up in her eyes.

Flashback:

"MIKAN! RUKA!" a voice called behind her and Ruka as they were heading to the highschool division to meet up with her mom and Shiki to finally get out of the academy. Mikan was now in Highschool and she promised her mom that she would see her again soon when she was in highschool. It's been 5 years since she's last seen her mom and when they tried to escape together but the Elementary principal stopped them in time and only Mikan's mother escaped with Shiki. And now the Elementary Principal was going to control the academy again like he tried to do last time till Mikan's uncle who was the Highschool Principal stopped him. Mikan. was advised by Tsubasa-sempai and Narumi -Sensei to escape the academy with Ruka. Mikan and Ruka were with Hotaru heading to the highschool division when the elementary principals work men caught up to the three of them.

Mikan and Hotaru had to say goodbye to one another for the last time, Mikan was crying on her best friends shoulder telling her that one day they will see each other again. Ruka watched the both of them saying goodbye to one another as he thought about his best friend Natsume and how he never got to say goodbye to him.

Ruka and Natsume have been friends since they were 8 years old and now they were both 18. Ruka started to form tears in his eyes thinking how he wished his best friend could be happy with Mikan. Ruka has always supported the two of them and wished for both of them to be happy. Ruka looks down the hall of the highschool division and notices a figure running towards them. He looks closely and sees that it's Natsume running toward them, Ruka looks at Natsume and tears falls down from his eyes as he looks at his friend who is all beaten up and has scratches and bruises on his arms and face.

"What are you crying for Ruka?" Natsume touches his friends shoulder and smiles at him.

Ruka looks at his friend with tears in his eyes "It's nothing Natsume" he wipes his eyes making the tears fade from his face.

Mikan and Natsume look at one another both not saying a word to one another. Mikan looked at all the scrapes and bruises on Natsume and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"...N-Natsume" Mikan walked toward Natsume and raised her hand to a scrape on his cheek.

"Im fine Mikan it's just a scratch" Natsume grinned at Mikan and stepped back a little.

Mikan cheeks inflated with anger " JUST a SCRATCH! You have it all over you!" mikan was fumed now and was mad for how reckless Natsume was. "Baka!" mikan glared at Natsume and pouted at him.

Natsume laughed softly and looked at Ruka and leaned in by his ear "Take good care of her Ruka, and I hope to see you again." Natsume smiled slightly while his eyes showed he was really in sorrow knowing his best friend has to leave and that they won't meet for quite some time. Ruka nodded slowly " Yes Natsume." at that Natsume nodded back and looked at Mikan.

"Mikan" Natsume said in a gentle voice. Mikan looked at Natsume now not mad at him but sad that she has to leave knowing she cares for him so much. "Natsume?" Mikan said sadly. Natsume walked over to Mikan and stood in front of her looking into her eyes.

"...Take care of Ruka, and yourself. Try not to cause so much trouble for Ruka.." Natsume smiled when Mikan was about to protest but he interrupted what she was about to say "I hope to see you again Mikan..." Natsume leaned down and kissed Mikan softly on the lips. "...Bye Mikan" at that moment the Elementary school principals goons started to swarm the halls. mikan stood shocked and Natsume pushed her toward Ruka.

Ruka stumbled back and caught Mikan and looked at Natsume "Get out of here now the both of you!" Natsume yelled as he put up a fire wall to give them time. "NOW!" Natsume yelled at the two of them. Ruka nodded and started to pull Mikan away "We got to go Sakura-chan" Mikan's eyes started to tear up "NATSUME!"

Hotaru looked at Mikan with tears in her eyes "Mikan get out of here now! You don't have much time!" Mikan looks at Hotaru "But!" Hotaru shakes her head " No Mikan you have to go now, Don't worry we'll be ok." Mikan looked at her best friend trying to hold back the goons. "Pleases Mikan GO NOW! We'll meet again I promise all of us will one day. Now GO!" Hotaru started to shed tears form her eyes and so did mikan. Mikan nodded and her and Ruka vanished from the highschool Division and from the whole academy. Natsume turned back to see Mikan looking at him with tears in her eyes "Natsume!" Natsume's eyes started to form tears in his eyes *Mikan* was his last thought and he went back to fighting the goons.

*Natsume* mikan thought sadly as her and Ruka were transported to the outside world. They were now in the woods, and Mikan started to cry as Ruka stood behind her. *Sakura-Chan*

_Flash Back End:_


	2. Chapter 2: Natsume

Ruka stared at the young woman in front of him concerned, wondering what she must be thinking at that moment. Walking over to Mikan, Ruka placed a hand on her shoulder gently smiling at her with concern.

"We'll see them again Mikan…they have to be doing fine, don't worry." said Ruka supportively. Mikan looked at her friend of many years and nodded gently setting her cup of tea back down on the counter.

"Of course, you're right Ruka-kun…they have to be." Mikan smiled at her friend masking her worries behind her cheerful façade. Looking back outside, she watched as her son played happily with the animals, thinking to herself wondering *what would it be like living a happy life? I wonder what Natsume would think about our son…*

-In Gakuen Academy somewhere on the college campus-

"Morning Hyuuga senpai!" yelled a crowd of young girls looking no older than middle schoolers as 2 very attractive young men walked by them. One of the men turned to his friend grinning happily nudging him in the shoulder.

"Neh, you seem to be quite popular this year too Natsu-chi" joked the man with dark blond hair continuing to nudge his friend in the shoulder.

Sighing deeply feeling a bit irritated he continued walking ignoring his friend; as he walked a bit faster to get ahead of his friend he noticed a short haired women working on a funny looking contraption. His friend not far behind jogged up to him laughing not noticing the girl working.

"Hey don't be upset Natsu-chi I was just stating out the truth." The blond man spoke a bit too loudly causing the girl to look up from her work glaring at the two men standing a few feet away.

"Would you keep your loud mouth quiet." Stated the women working still on her invention, noticing the dark haired guy beside the loud and obnoxious blond she nodded in acknowledgement and stopped what she was doing. Getting up she walked over to the dark haired young man handing him over a manila folder containing what appears to be papers. "Here are the assignment's that prez wanted me to hand to you" said the woman as the dark haired man took the envelope in his hand, placing it in his bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Is all the info I need here Hotaru?" asked the young man looking back to his friend who was watching the exchange closely.

"Yes everything is there Natsume, you just have to log in the right numbers and calculate some of the costs and you will be _done_." Hotaru said matter of factly going back to her invention placing her tools in a black bag. Leaving Hotaru to her work Natsume and his friend walked away heading back to the dorms.

8 Minutes Later after the encounter…

"Hm...Hotaru I thought I heard that name before? Wait that wouldn't have been The Hotaru!? The genius of Gakuen College?" asked Natsume's friend who was sitting on Natsume's couch finishing his soda, while Natsume was finishing the paperwork that Hotaru gave him. The Blond would continue to look at Natsume waiting for his answer from his now Workaholic friend. "Hello? N-A-T-S-U-M-E, TELL ME!" the Blond yelled loudly.

Natsume glared at the blond fiercely annoyed at the outburst from him, sighing he went back to looking at the papers in front of him. "Eichi why don't you go outside and walk around, I won't be done till late tonight perhaps so go have dinner at the commons or something" Natsume said carelessly flipping through the papers. Sighing the blond named Eichi nodded and got up from the couch grabbing his bag and left out of the dorms and out into the school square. Looking around the now empty room Natsume thought to himself quietly now that his friend was gone.

*….Mikan…How are you?* Natsume opened a drawer next to him pulling out a small photo with 6 young kids and 3 older teens behind them, he looked at himself next to Ruka and Mikan then at the Tsubasa and the long haired sempai he seems to always forget behind the 3 of them . "Hmm... it's been so long now." Looking closely at the photo a bit more he then placed the photo back into the drawer locking it shut. Glancing over outside at the window his jaw tightened at the loss of his friends and remembering the cause of it all.

"…I'll bring you back Mikan…" Natsume swore quietly as he went to work again on the papers Hotaru had given him early that day, and as night began he thought of the future he would only dream of.

-Back with Ruka and Mikan-

"Well we'll see you later Ruka-kun, goodnight" Mikan said as she helped Natsuru into his shoes and place his jacket on. Ruka nodded and watched the mother help her son smiling gently.

"Of course, see you Mikan, Natusuru." Ruka replied back as Mikan and Natusuru got into the car. Ruka waved goodbye as Mikan drove away from his house and to the main road. "...hmm, Mikan please be strong." he whispered quietly as he shut the door behind him, locking him in to think to himself quietly.

It did not last long as the phone rang loudly in the living room, walking over to the beeping and ringing phone he placed it by his ear. "Hello? This is Ruka speaking." Ruka waited to hear a reply but nothing came from the other end of the line thinking of maybe hanging up a familiar voice spoke in Ruka's ear.

"...Ruka...It's been a while..." the voice said sadly. Ruka's eyes widened at the sound of the voice gripping the phone tightly and stared at the clock on the wall. "...My work is almost finished here...I'll see you soon friend.." said the person one last time before hanging up.

"Ah..Wait!" Ruka yelled into the phone staring at the now dead line, Ruka hung the phone on it's receiver staring at it intently. "...It couldn't be.." Ruka sat down bent over resting his head on his hands as he thought quietly and tried to calm down. "He's finally going to be here soon...I wonder how Mikan will react if she knew i was always in contact with them..." Ruka shook his head gently looking down at the floor as minutes passed by slowly and the night took over the sky outside.

-At Home with Mikan and Natsuru-

"Neh mom can you tell me a story about father..?" Natsuru asked quietly as he sat up on his bed looking at his mother curiously. Mikan smiled at her son and nodded sitting down next to him on the bed covering him lightly with his blanket and smoothing his bangs back away from his eyes.

"Heh, of course." Mikan looked outside as she reminisced about the past quietly thinking of a way to tell Natsuru about his father. "hmm.. well lets see I met your father for the first time at the school I attended, we met at the gates of the school I remember..."

-Story/Past-

(Sorry for the long time in adding a new chapter and making it a bit short x.x been so busy and the Story will be continued in the 3rd chapter. Thank you for reading so far ^-^)


End file.
